Down the Aisle
by Dawnstorm101
Summary: It's no small thing, walking a bride down the aisle. After Granger's death, Kensi had to rethink who she would ask to give her away, and at the end of a long case, the answer finally hits her, and leaves the person she asks stunned.
1. The Question

A/N: So after rewatching the season 8 moment when Kensi said she wanted to ask Granger to walk her down the aisle, I started thinking. And that thinking led, for once, to happy feels, and this happened. I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff! (Might be a little cheesy towards the end, but hey, I rarely write happy things. I'm allowed some cheesiness.)

* * *

Kensi jabbed the submit button on her last piece of paperwork and closed her laptop triumphantly, looking forward to finally going home. Their latest case had taken a grueling three days to close, with the entire team living off coffee more than sleep. It was heavy on emotion too, at least for Kensi, as it had involved a string of brides with murdered grooms instead of happy weddings. With her and Deeks's wedding growing nearer with every passing day, that idea was not something she wanted in her head.

As if summoned by the sound of her closing laptop, her fiancé appeared. "You ready to go?"

Kensi nodded, slinging her bag over shoulders. "So ready."

Deeks reached over to wrap his arm around her shoulders, and she started wrapping her own around his waist, but movement caught her eye. It was Callen, yawning and limping towards the tunnel. Kensi winced guiltily, remembering the beating he'd taken while waiting for her to run in and back him up.

"You ok?" Deeks asked, looking at her as he felt her wince.

"Yeah," Kensi said quickly, wiggling out of his grip as a blindingly obvious answer to a question she'd had for a while popped into her head. "Go ahead and get the car – I've gotta talk to Callen."

Concern flickered across his expression. "Ok. But you know what happened wasn't-"

"Just go," Kensi said, turning towards Callen. Deeks pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking away.

"Hey, Callen," she called, moving to intercept him.

He stopped and blinked blearily at her. "Hey."

For a moment, she considered just going and letting him rest, but she knew it would take forever to find the courage again. But she didn't want to get to her main question just yet. "Are you ok?" she asked instead.

Callen shrugged, scrubbing a hand across the eye that wasn't black. "I've had worse."

Despite what Deeks had said, she couldn't help it. "I should've gotten there faster."

He shook his head minutely. "It wasn't your fault, Kensi. Besides, I think Sam enjoys an excuse to drag me to his house to take care of these days, with the empty nest and all."

Kensi chuckled – Sam's fatherly instincts had grown more evident in the field lately, and it was more preferable to pin it on the empty nest than... the other thing. For a moment, she wondered if she should ask him instead, then decided against it – he would get the chance with his own daughter someday.

"I assume you didn't risk the wrath of a SEAL by stopping me just to ask a question you already know the answer to?" Callen pressed, but he just looked at her patiently.

"Yeah, no I didn't. I, uh, I was wondering…" She trailed off, wringing her hands together. Callen just shifted his weight as he waited.

Kensi took a deep breath and started again. "I've been wondering about something for a while, something about the wedding, and I honestly can't believe I didn't think of you sooner. I was going to ask Granger to do it, but, well…"

Callen just arched a brow as she trailed off again, probably wondering what had gotten into her, and what request she could possibly have of both him and Granger.

She cleared her throat. "I was wondering, Cal- Grisha. Grisha, would you want to walk me down the aisle?"

Silence. Callen just stood there, not responding, his eyes widening slowly and his mouth hanging open a bit. Kensi awkwardly wrapped her arms around herself and looked away. _This was a mis-_

But then Callen spoke, his voice a breath of awe and confusion. "You… you want _me_ to walk you down the aisle?"

Kensi smiled in relief, realizing where the hesitation came from. "Yeah, Callen. You're like the big brother I never had – who better to give me away?"

"I, um, well- if you're sure- I mean, I'm sure Sam would be happy to- or one of your friends' dads-"

Carefully, she rested her hands on his shoulders. "Grisha. I'm sure."

A smile broke across his face, still a little bemused, but beaming regardless. "It would be my honor, Kensi."

She couldn't hold back a little squeal, sweeping Callen into a light hug and kissing his cheek. "Thank you!"

He hugged back, his grip tight. "Any time, little sister."

Kensi broke away, grinning, and went to tell Deeks, walking with an elated skip in her step. For a moment, she paused, looking over her shoulder. "Will your family be there?"

"Yeah," Callen promised, and she swore she saw tears beginning to glimmer in his eyes. "Everyone will be there."

-NCISLA-

Grisha watched Kensi practically skip away, unexpected warmth chasing away the pain of his injuries. As she disappeared around the corner, he knew he looked like he was smiling at nothing, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He did, however, swipe away the threatening happy tears before they could touch a cut on his cheek.

"What are you standing there for?" Sam asked, coming out from where Kensi had disappeared. "And why's Kensi so happy?"

"She, uh… she just asked me to walk her down the aisle," Grisha replied, the conversation finally sinking in.

 _I'm going to walk her down the aisle._

Sam grinned. "That's great! Wait – you said yes, right?"

Grisha rolled his eyes at his partner. "Ye of little faith. Yes, Sam, I said yes."

"Good. Now, let's go get those bruises off your face before the big day."

With Sam's hand on his shoulder to guide him, Grisha let his eyes close to savor the moment.

"You good?" Sam asked.

Grisha nodded. "Yeah. I'm… I'm happy," he realized aloud. Not smiling and laughing happy, but content happy. Safe happy. Because, in that moment, with Kensi's words floating in his head, he realized he had found something. Something rarer and more precious than words could express.

Between his newfound blood relatives and this eclectic group of people he worked with, he had found his family. It was odd and small and a little broken and _definitely_ dysfunctional, but it was his, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

For the first time in decades, Grisha finally, truly _knew_ that he was home.


	2. The Wedding

A/N: So someone asked me to write the actual wedding, and I couldn't help myself: I did. Despite the title, I didn't really focus on the actual walk down the aisle, but rather on the father of the bride's other duties: toasting the couple and the father/daughter dance. In line with the first chapter, I focused on Callen and Kensi's relationship, but I'm a shipper and they're at a wedding so I couldn't help but throw in some Grishanna too.

I know the show will probably involve some desperate dash to solve a case, possibly with a dash of injury on at least one agent, before anyone (or at least the entire team besides Densi) can actually get to the wedding because shows need drama, so I refrained from that plotline. Though it was tempting.

* * *

Grisha stood in front of the mirror in Sam's guest room, fidgeting with his suit. It was a simple light grey, classy but comfortable in high temperatures, something Hetty had helped him pick out. He suspected she had had a lot to do with outfits for this wedding.

"You look fine, Grisha," Anna said, stepping out of the bathroom, still fitting a diamond stud onto her ear. She shimmered faintly with every step, her sky blue dress covered in subtle glitter.

Grisha smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "You're gonna steal Kensi's thunder in that dress."

Anna stretched up for a light kiss. "You know just how to flatter a girl."

He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "I get shot at daily, and yet I'm nervous about walking Kensi down an aisle."

"First of all, it's _the_ aisle," Anna corrected him, lifting her hands to cup his face. "Second, it's more than that. You also get to dance with her and give a toast in front of everyone, and doing those things means that someone loves you in a way you never expected to be loved. Unlike getting shot at, that's nothing you can train for."

Grisha nodded. "You're right."

"As always," Anna agreed cheekily, pulling back.

"Oi, lovebirds!" Sam called from elsewhere in the house. "Time to get out of my house. I won't be late because you two had to come here to use my mirrors."

Grisha chuckled. "We're coming, big guy."

Taking Anna's hand in his own, he headed for the car and then the beach.

-NCISLA-

There was an altar decorated by white roses for Kensi and Deeks to be married under, and rows of string lights hanging over the guests' chairs. Some people were already mingling around them, and Anna and Sam left to join them, but Grisha went the other way. He headed for a solitary white tent a short distance away, where he knew Kensi would be sheltering until it was time to walk down the aisle.

"Kens, you dressed?" He couldn't really imagine why she wouldn't be, so close to walk time, but he thought it best to check.

"Uh, y-yeah."

 _Ok, that was a sob._

Concerned, he ducked through the flap. There was a table with a mirror and a few chairs, and Kensi sat on one of the chairs quickly swiping at her eyes. Grisha rested a hand on her shoulder and pulled up a chair.

"What's wrong?"

She looked away, shaking her head, and for a moment his gaze was stuck on her intricate hairdo. "I-it's nothing."

"Kens, you're crying on your wedding day," he pointed out gently. "It's something."

She glanced at him, looking guilty. "I'm glad you're doing what you're doing, I am. But I… I wish my dad could've been here. Or at least met Deeks."

"Ah," was all he could say for a moment. She dropped her face back into her hands and he rubbed her shoulder as he struggled to find the right words.

"Just- just forget I said anything," Kensi muttered, beginning to straighten up.

"No," Grisha said quickly. "It's normal to want him here right now – believe me, I get it. Sometimes… sometimes I think there's nothing I wouldn't give for my mom and sister to be able to meet you guys. To meet Anna."

Kensi looked at him. "How do you handle it?"

Grisha pulled his hand back and shrugged. "I guess I just remind myself of the family I still have. And the fact that if my mom and sister had never died, I may never have met any of you."

"You make it sound so simple," Kensi said, but not as if that made him cold.

"I guess it's easier for me, since I barely remember them."

"I don't know," Kensi said. "At least I know if my dad would've liked you guys."

"And would he have?"

"He would've loved Sam. Hetty too, I'm pretty sure. Deeks-" She broke off with a chuckle.

"Well, no one likes Deeks," Grisha joked.

Kensi slapped him. "That's my husband you're talking about."

Grisha pointed at the lone on her finger. "Not quite yet, Ms. Blye."

She stood up, smoothing the simple dress she wore. Some jewels formed a waistband of little flowers, but otherwise it was undecorated. Still, she was a breathtaking sight. "Let's fix that."

"Wait," he said, standing as well and reaching for the mascara on the table, "makeup fix."

She obliged, and let Grisha settle the veil in her hair. Carefully, he covered her face and handed her the white-and-blue bouquet. "There. Now you're ready to get married."

Kensi reached out for a hug. "Thank you, Grisha," she murmured.

He smiled and returned the hug. "For what it's worth, I think my mom and sister would be glad I met you."

For a moment, she shifted the veil aside to kiss his cheek. "My dad would've been glad I met you."

"Deeks won't, if you leave your lipstick on another man's face right before marrying him."

He laughed as she slapped him again, and in another moment the music was summoning them. Grisha held his arm out and she took it. "Don't worry," she said, "all eyes will be on me. It's the toast you have to worry about."

Together, they walked down an aisle of sand and light blue petals.

Deeks waited at the altar, a massive grin spreading across his face as Kensi came into view. Despite his jibe, Grisha knew he was passing Kensi into the safest and most loving hands possible as he gave her away to Deeks.

"You smell like sunshine and gunpowder," Deeks whispered as Grisha went to stand beside the other groomsmen, too quietly for anyone else to hear. "Two of my favorite things."

Beneath the veil, Grisha knew that Kensi was beaming, and he smiled too.

-NCISLA-

The vows had all the women and some of the men in tears, but even as they shared such an elated kiss that made Grisha and Anna glance at each other, with the sunset painting the sky behind them in vivid golds and pinks, he could feel his nerves fraying again. He could talk his way out of being murdered, but it was almost time to make a heartfelt toast in front of too many people.

They moved to a long table while the guests sat at a series of round ones, and when everyone was settled, Grisha stood. After he got through the formalities of welcoming everyone, he glanced at the newlyweds, their hands joined on the table. Kensi gave a slight nod of encouragement. He took a deep breath and started again.

"I'm just going to start by saying I never expected to be standing here. My family history is… complicated, to say the least, but let's just say I lived a lonely life. When my boss tried to make me work in a team, I fought it. But this spunky brunette sniper wouldn't let me be. She just kept talking to me, whether or not I actually responded, and I grew to admire the persistence rather than be annoyed by it. She turned out to be a valued teammate, but more importantly, the closest thing I had to a sister.

"A while later, Deeks was assigned to my team. He has one of those personalities that takes some getting used to, but once you get to know him, you'll be glad he's your friend – even if you tease him relentlessly."

At that, laughter rippled through the audience, and he felt himself relax a little.

"The point is, I was reluctant to let anyone into my life, but I'll always be happy that these two walked into it anyway. They're two of the best people anyone could ever hope to know, and I'm honored to be a part of their wedding. Here's to many happy years for Kensi and Deeks."

He held up his glass to them, and was relieved when he watched Kensi mouth _That was beautiful._

-NCISLA-

Several toasts later, they migrated to open beach for dancing. Grisha held his hand out, asking, "May I have this dance, Mrs. Deeks?"

Kensi smiled at the name, taking his hand. "You may, Mr. Callen."

As the gentle tune of _You've Got a Friend_ drifted over them, they took up the positions and fell into the steps they'd been practicing for months. With something physical to focus on and the attention shared between him and Kensi, he felt himself finally relaxing.

"Thank you," Kensi murmured again, "for being my dad for a day."

As he pulled her close, he leaned in to give her a return kiss on the cheek. "Whatever you need, you only need to ask, Kensi."

She twirled under his arm before meeting his gaze. "And if you need anything from me, just call."

"Deal."

"Good."

Her smile shifted to a faint smirk. "Sam tells me he caught you and Anna making goo-goo eyes at each other when Deeks and I kissed."

Grisha found his partner in the crowd and narrowed his eyes at him. "We were not making _goo-goo_ eyes."

"Well," she said, tapping his ring finger, "you know who caught the bouquet."

His heart fluttered as he spotted Anna in the crowd, holding the bundle of flowers in both hands. "I know."

The song came to a close and they drifted apart. As Deeks walked up to his wife, she nudged Grisha towards his girlfriend. "A little sisterly advice: Go get her."

Grisha moved to her side and plucked a flower from the bouquet to tuck behind Anna's ear. "You know what that bouquet means, right?"

In response, she pulled him down and kissed him for a long moment. "Whenever you're ready."

 _That's a yes if I ever heard one._

But now wasn't the time. One day, when they wouldn't be stealing anyone else's special moment and after they actually told Arkady they were together, he figured he would be ready.

Tonight, though, was a night to just hold her and joke around with his family.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't work any of this smoothly into the story, but if anyone's interested, here's who I think filled various roles:

Groomsmen: Sam (Best Man), Eric, and Callen (I don't recall Deeks even having friends outside of NCIS? If I'm remembering wrong feel free to correct me so I can adjust my headcanons. And I picked Sam because Deeks interacts with Eric the least of the three and Callen can't be everything.)

Bridesmaids: Mindy (Maid of Honor), Mandy, and Tiffany (I didn't include Nell and Hetty because Kensi and Nell hardly interact and I just can't see Hetty as a bridesmaid. It's a weird thought.)

Ring bearer: Callen's nephew Jake

Flower girl: A daughter of one of Kensi's other friends

I also trust (hope) that, while the show may not include the toasts and father/daughter dance, it will include Densi vows better than what I could come up with, which is why I left them out.


End file.
